Mobile robotic devices can be designed to perform many different types of functions. They can be designed to perform audio and/or video communication functionality between two or more remote individuals, they can be designed to perform certain tasks such as cleaning, security or safety related tasks, and they can be designed to perform personal health or medical related tasks to name only a few. In order to best perform some of these tasks or functions, the robotic device includes apparatus and functionality that permits the movement to be manually controlled by an individual either remote or local to the robotic device, or that permits the robotic device to perform autonomous movement. Regardless whether this movement is controlled manually or autonomously, it is necessary that the robotic device include some form of power storage device to run the various functions and tasks. Rechargeable batteries are typically used to provide power to the different functions and devices operating on the robotic device. Different upon the size and type of battery, rechargeable batteries are able provide a level of power for longer or shorter periods of time, but all rechargeable batteries eventually need to be connected to a source of DC current in order to be recharged.
Some mobile robotic devices are designed to be manually connected to a source of recharging power, (i.e., an individual can plug a power cord into the robotic device) or it can be designed to be controlled to dock with a battery recharging device, such as a charging station. Typically, such battery charging stations are positioned within the robotic device's environment so that it does not hinder the movement of the robotic device or individuals who share the environment. Some robotic devices are designed so that the entire process of moving to a charging station is manually controlled, some are designed so that the entire process of moving to a charging station is controlled autonomously, and some can combine manual and autonomous movement control. Manual techniques for moving a robotic device to dock with a charging station typically involve the use of a camera mounted on the robotic device through which a remote operator is able to visually detect a charging station, and then use the remote video image to aid in manually controlling the robotic device to move to and dock with the charging station. Other docking techniques use various types of docking signals (IR or radio frequency) that a robotic device detects and used to move towards the charging station. Regardless of the techniques employed, the process of moving a mobile robotic device to a charging station and then properly docking the device with the station so that its battery is recharged is a very important operation that, depending upon the environment in which the robotic device is operating, can be difficult to accomplish successfully.